Traffic signalling systems and traffic signalling devices for providing information to oncoming traffic are known in the art. Such traffic signalling systems and devices often provide information to oncoming traffic in the form of driving instructions and/or information regarding the condition of the upcoming road.
Generally, traffic signalling systems and devices are controlled by electrical cables that run along-side the road or highway. However, a deficiency with using electrical cables is that it is not always safe, or practical, to have electric power lines running along the side of a road or highway.
As such, there is a need in the industry for improved traffic signalling systems and devices that alleviate at least in part the deficiencies associated with the prior art systems and devices.